Gash Healed By A Heart
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: My fave couple! Anyway, Jingle is dumped and goes to a cave. Someone meets him there to take care of him and confess and secret!!!


Ahoy, Haily here!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Milkes: And MILKES!!

You know, I've decided to make more J+P, how nice hm????? Well, how bout you people reading them?  Also read my story "A cute little story for People who care"  
Milkes: Argh!! Yeah, maties

Stop the pirate thing Milkes.  Anyway, let's begin!

Milkes: Argh! Walk the plank!!

Shut up.

**A Gash Healed By a Heart**

            Jingle walked down the gravely road, humming happily to himself. 

            "Sapphire will be fond of these!" he said to himself.

            He turned down another dusty road, a bouquet of light purple and blue flowers clutched in his paw.  The sun was setting over the distant rising hills.

            There was a large hole in a piece of wood at the end of the alley.  Jingle scurried through it and found himself in Sapphire's comfortable living room.

            "My dearest girl!  I'm here!" Jingle called.

            From a room in the corner came a bossy looking light blue hamster.  She had large, pale blue eyes and a dark blue ribbon tied around one ear.

            "I brought these for you my sweet!" he said romantically.

            Sapphire rolled her eyes toward the Heavens.  "Like, thanks Jingle," she said, taking the flowers and tossing them into a corner.

"So, what did you need me here for?"  
She paced up and down, stopping to sit in a chair.  Jingle sat down next to her but

she shot him a look and he got up.

            "Like, Shingle…"

            "It's Jingle my love."

            "Yes, yes, whatever," she said irritably.  "I just wanted to tell you that I'm breaking up with you."

            Jingle looked dumbstruck.  "But-but-but," he stuttered and Sapphire gave a wicked little laugh.

            "Stop stuttering you great buffoon!" she exclaimed, laughing harder.

            Jingle held back tears.  "Why?" he breathed.

            "Well, you see, I've met this cool hamster down in the alleys and I like him."

             Jingle looked up at her, fighting harder than ever to not cry.  "How could you?  I thought you loved me!  Everything I've done for you…and now that I think about it, you've never been grateful!" He slammed his fist on a nearby table, but Sapphire kept her cool.

            "Oh, Jingle!  Can't you see?  I've been using you all along!  For food, for back-stage concerts, for everything!" she said, as though this was obvious and she gave another little giggle.

            Jingle was furious!  Not only was he fighting back tears, but he was also fighting back the impulse to slap her.

            "Now, Jingle, I guess you should leave," she said, clapping her hands together as though what she had just said was something excellent.

            Jingle didn't move. He was shaking with fury and with sadness.

            "Leave!"

            He still didn't move.

            "LEAVE!!"

            He finally took a little step. 

            "I SAID LEAVE!! AND I DON'T WANT THE FLOWERS!"  Sapphire shouted and she threw the flowers at him.

            The thorns cut deep into Jingle's side and he let out a moan.  Staggering, he slipped out the door.

            Gray clouds were moving in and soon a large drop of rain hit Jingle.  He crawled helplessly along the empty road.  Once he passed a hamster that stopped and looked at him.

            "So this is Sapphire's pathetic Shingle!" he sneered.

            Jingle wanted to correct him, but he didn't have the strength.

            The hamster walked away and entered Sapphire's hole just as it began to storm.

            Jingle felt as though he were dying.  At the end of the road, a large gray cave loomed ahead.  

            _If I could just make it to that… Jingle thought.  The cave didn't seem to be getting any larger.  He closed his eyes and pain shot through him._

            "Oh!"  he moaned, clutching his side.  He looked down at the deep cut and found gravel and rocks in it.  Looking closer he also found a thorn. 

            By the time Jingle got to the cave, the cut was infected and swollen.  Jingle was wet and miserable and he would have dried himself off, but he collapsed to the floor and fell asleep.

            A dream clouded Jingle's mind.  He was crawling along the road, and Sapphire and the hamster from the road were laughing at him.  He was tied to a peg, getting nowhere yet getting somewhere. 

            And then, he was in the cave, yet the laughter still rung in his ears.  Pain was eating up every inch of Jingle's body and he was screaming.  Pain, nothing but pain and laughter.  

            And then, someone-something, came to him.  It knelt down next to him.  Its hands were soft and its eyes were kind, yet he couldn't make out the rest of its face.

            Jingle awoke, his eyes opened to a slit.  "Who are you-?" 

            The thing didn't answer.  It wasn't next to him, it was in the doorway.  

            "Hello?" It was a female voice.  "Hello?  Anyone there?"

            The figure shuffled into the cave.  It was still pouring out and the figure was shivering.

            "Oh!" it cried, seeing Jingle.

            "Who are you?" asked Jingle weakly.

            "Uh, well…"

            The person was clutching a lantern and it shined it on Jingle's face.  

            "Oh!  Jingle!" they gasped. 

            "Pashmina?"  
            "Yes."

            Jingle sat up against a rock, wincing in pain.  "What are you doing here?"  
            "Well, I got lost, and it was raining and I heard someone screaming…was that you?" she asked hesitantly.

            "Yeah, I guess."  
            "What happened?"

            Jingle explained everything to her, letting the words flow, letting the pain in his heart deflate.

            "What a wretched girl!" she said, bending down next to Jingle. 

            "Yeah, tell me about it."

            Pashmina's hazel eyes were filled with pity.  "I'll help you," she said softly.  She looked at the gash on his side.  "Oh!  It's deep!" she said.

            She picked up a stick and carefully whittled it so it bent and had a slight point.  She carefully prodded Jingle's cut and he flinched. 

            "Now, this will hurt…I know!" She uncapped her lantern and dumped out the flame into a small pool of water.  It seemed to grow, but soon lessened.  

            "Now, while that's boiling, I'll go get some leaves," she said, and headed out.

            She returned in a few moments with a bunch of wet, dirty, leaves wrapped up in her-scarf?

            She dumped the leaves down and began pounding them.  They soon were in little piece and she wet them with berry juice, causing them to become soggy.  She dipped the leaves into the water again and laid the pieces on Jingle cut.  

            Again she went out and brought backs several branches with soft leaves covering them.  

            "Here," she said, and Jingle crawled onto them.

            She removed the leaves and then began to prod out the rocks in his cut from his leg.  Finally, it seemed as though all the rocks were gone and she sighed.

            "That's-oh!" Pashmina exclaimed and prodded Jingle's cut once more.  Out came a thorn.

            "What-?"

            Jingle sighed.  "Well, I had given her flowers-roses to be exact-and she threw them at me and the thorns cut my side."

            Pashmina nodded and the two talked, making the pain in Jingle less.  She told him about how Stan had dumped her, quite ruthlessly.  About how Sandy was with Panda, and Dexter with Bijou. 

            "Yes, I know pain.  Its definition is love," she said.

            Jingle smiled.

            "You know, I've always admired your ways," she said finally.

            Jingle smiled weakly.  "Thanks.  You know, I always liked how responsible you are.  And how you and Dexter were the only ones who understood my little poetic sayings; you mostly."

            Pashmina blushed.  "Jingle, uh, well-"

            "Yes?"

            "I love you.  I have and I always will.  Why I went out with Stan, I don't know.  I was too scared to confess my love."

Jingle gave her a look that was indescribable.  "I love you too."  
The two leaned in closer for a kiss and at that moment the rain stopped.

Jingle sat upright.  "My gash feels a lot better," he said and Pashmina smiled.

"Maybe love isn't the definition of pain," she said.

Jingle smiled, broader this time.  "Not with you, no."

            So, you like it?? Isn't it cute?? Another J+P story!! YEEHA!

            Milkes: WICKED!

            Ciao, Haily and Milkes


End file.
